


Cinnamon

by lemonlush



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/pseuds/lemonlush
Summary: He had loved her for five years. Climbed to the top of the music charts to prove that he was worthy of her. He wasn’t going to let her walk out that door without a fucking fight. For keiz's birthday inspired by clearwillow!!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 37
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeiChanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/gifts).



Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe, but I sure do love playing with them. The rest is mine.

* * *

Chapter One

Inuyasha sighed, leaning forward onto his elbow as the record execs before him prattled on about release dates and what not. Really, he didn't know why he was in this boring as fuck meeting. He didn't see what this had to do with him.

Well.

Yes.

It had a lot to do with him.

It was _his_ damn album, ' _Cinnamon'_ , being released...his damn tour being planned...his damn _everything_ being talked about.

He just didn't want to be fucking _here_ right now. He wanted to be out of LA on his bike driving towards the beach at sunset. What could he say? He was a fucking walking cliché and he didn't give two rats asses about it. It made him money, gave him an easy life, and he wasn't gonna bitch about it.

Well.

That, and his smooth as honey voice, and the good looks his father had so graciously passed down to him.

Thanks pops.

Still, he didn't know why the hell he had to be _here_ for this meeting. Kagome could handle it. She was good at this shit. She had an eye for detail and always fought for what was best for him. Him being here?

Yeah.

Totally fucking unneeded.

"If we can launch the album next month, then he can set out on a summer tour at the end of June - we will have lots of time to promote and advertise, and we can capitalize on the school girls looking to have some summer fun with their friends."

"Next month is _far_ too soon! He's still in the middle of mixing some of the songs and—"

"I'm going to take a piss," he mumbled, getting up and leaving the room. He didn't care if it was rude or not. He wasn't gonna sit there and listen to them going back and forth about the details. Besides. He was bored out of his _fucking_ mind.

Once he was free from that godforsaken meeting, he lazily meandered down the halls until he found the balcony he knew by heart. It was his favorite place in the whole damn building because he could light up a cigarette...tobacco or otherwise...and no one would bother him about it. He quickly crossed the glass doors and reached into his leather jacket, pulling out the box of half used smokes and giving the bottom a couple of firm taps against his palm.

Damn.

It was a hell of a view out here. All of LA sparkled like a diamond, and he found himself smiling down at the city lights and the hundreds of cars slowly making their way to wherever the fuck they were headed. He pulled out a lighter after he plucked a cigarette from the packet. Inuyasha lit it with the expertise that came from being a regular smoker, and placed the butt between his lips. He took a long, slow drag, reveling in the taste. The feel of the tobacco entering his lungs. Fuck it was good...Calming. As familiar to him as a woman's body wrapping around his cock.

He crinkled up the thick carton holding the last of his cigarettes, shoving them into his back pocket as he plucked the one between his lips and slowly exhaled.

"Damn…" he breathed. That was fucking fantastic...and it was worth ditching that fucking meeting for. Kagome could handle it. She was a big girl. Didn't need him.

Hell.

She never fucking needed him.

You know...the good thing about being famous? The copious amounts of women and the money and being able to use your fame to get what you want...except for the things ya _really_ want. That was the downside of all of this shit.

He was constantly surrounded by people, and yet...he had never felt more alone in his whole damn life. There was only one person he could really trust. One person he could really confide in...And yeah there was always a string of women more than happy to sit on his cock, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it...but...he didn't want a string of women.

He wanted the one woman he could never have.

His fucking manager.

Speaking of cliché...How fucking cliché was that?

It was nothing but business with that woman...that beautiful...smart...strong...powerful woman…

She was kind and sweet and put him and his needs above everything else. When he was drunk off his ass, she took him home and cleaned him up and rubbed his back as he vomited into the toilet. When he was lonely after kicking a woman out from his hotel room, she was there for him, in her mussed up, wrinkly pajamas, brushing the hair out of his eyes as she listened to him. She fought for him against the sharks trying to take every penny of his hard-earned money. She helped him pick out his first...and then second house...She...She…

 _Fuck_ he loved her and he could never have her...and maybe that just added to the swell of loneliness he felt in his chest.

No amount of women could ever really replace her, and so...he fucked who he could when he could to make the hole in his chest feel a little smaller. Make her feel a little fucking closer.

He could still remember the first day he met her. He was just having some fun at an open mic...Doing a cover of _'Can't Go on Without You'_ by Kaleo...and there she was.

The most beautiful woman he had ever seen, sitting on the other side of the dark bar, watching him with rapt attention. There was something about those cinnamon eyes that just...drew him in. Something about the way she sat on the edge of her seat...it made him feel like the only damn man in the whole fucking world, and he decided as soon as their eyes locked that he was gonna make a move on her the second he got off stage.

Only...when he walked over to her...she gave him her card.

He had been excited, sure. She was scouting him...saying she saw something in him...But...all he had really wanted that night was a first date. He hadn't wanted all of... _this._

Now, five years later, he had been on plenty of first dates.

Just...never with her...because his cinnamon eyed girl?

She was all business, and he fucking hated it.

Fuck, this was depressing as shit.

Inuyasha chuckled bitterly and took another long drag of his cigarette, slowly exhaling and watching the smoke spiral upwards.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Well.

It was a cold day in hell when she managed to sneak up on him, and yet…

"Smokin' - you?"

"Dragging your ass back to this fucking meeting. Inuyasha, you can't just blow this off…"

"Inuyasha? You must really be pissed, huh?" he mused, his amber eyes sparkling with amusement in the dim light shining out from the other side of the glass doors. She normally called him Yash when they were alone now. Inuyasha...That was a name for when she meant business, was annoyed or—

"Yes, I am," she hissed. "This meeting is important, you know," she snapped, crossing her arms under her breasts, and he allowed himself a second to look at her as he took another deep drag on his cigarette.

God she was beautiful. Black wrap shirt with red and white vertical stripes...loose high waisted black pants...black Louboutin heels...and the diamonds he had given her last Christmas. Tennis bracelet, station necklace, stud earrings...they all sparkled brightly, drawing his attention to them.

"You never take those off, do you," he commented as he exhaled, the smoke swirling around them.

"W-what?"

"The set I gave ya for Christmas. I don't think I've ever seen you without them, since I gave them to you."

"I…" she trailed off, as if the wind had been knocked from her lungs. "That's not important right now, Inuyasha. I need you to come back inside and pay attention to this meeting."

He took another drag from his cigarette, just to annoy her. She was so damn beautiful when he pissed her off. Probably not the best thing in the world - to be attracted to an angry woman - but the way her cheeks flushed. Damn.

It was the closest he could get to seeing what she would look like after sex. Eyes closed in bliss...mouth shaped in that perfect little "o" when she came...it was something he'd never see for himself. His heart ached a little at the thought.

Fuck. Why did he like torturing himself so damn much?

"Yeah. I'm almost done here," he sighed, taking another drag as she drummed her fingers on her forearms.

"Oh good. How _kind_ of you to finish up your smoke break _early_ just for us...You're a _Saint_."

"I know you mean that sarcastically, but I kinda like the sound of that, Kags," he teased, and he watched some of the fight leave her body as her eyes and scent saddened. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she waved off dismissively. "Just...anxious to get all these details hammered out."

"You're doing great so far," he mused, flicking the butt of his cigarette to the ground and toeing it out. "Ya always do, Kags."

She looked like she wanted to respond to that...but words seemed to fail her in that moment.

"Come on," she sighed instead, opening the door and crossing back into the building.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," he appeased, shoving his hands back into the pockets of his leather jacket. His thumb absently came up to play with the different rings on his fingers as he followed Kagome back to the meeting.

There was something off about her. Her scent...her attitude...Damn...He had been so annoyed with having to attend this damn thing that he didn't notice it earlier. Now, she was all he could pay attention too. There was something going on…

As he sat back down in his chair, he made a mental note to ask her about it after the meeting. She couldn't hide things from him. The perks of being half demon, right? Scent gave everything away.

He paid attention to the rest of the meeting as best he could...watching as they ran through different images from the photo shoot for the album cover. He honestly didn't give a shit about that though, but he noticed Kagome's scent change again when she saw them. It was a strange combination. Overwhelming sadness with a tinge of lust.

He knew he looked good in them…

He was wearing just a loose red tank top that barely concealed his pectorals, and his arms had been positioned over his head, not quite exposing the edge of the tattoo on his bicep. His shaggy, shoulder length hair fell over his face, obscuring one eye from view as he smirked into the camera, slightly biting his lip. His face was peppered with a thick layer of stubble - part of his signature look.

[Art by Clearwillow](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/36135955)

Hell, he looked so good, even he would do him.

So the slight spicy hint of lust coming off of Kagome was...well...a very human reaction.

It was the sadness that bothered him so damn much.

They asked him to pick one, so he asked her, and told them to just go with the one she liked.

He knew he had an eye for hot...but typeface?

He didn't care about letter kerning or fonts. Let the marketing dwebs and everyone else decide that. He just wanted this meeting over so he could talk with Kagome...Pin her down and find out what was going on with her.

"Well, if that will be all…"

Oh good. They were wrapping up. He was internally begging her to say yes as he fiddled with the platinum bands on his steepled fingers.

"I believe so - Kikyo, did you have any additional questions before we end things here tonight?"

"No...I'm fine. I think we were quite thorough."

Good girl Kikyo…

This was his first time meeting her, but he already knew he liked the woman. She wanted this damn meeting to end too. He was kind of curious why Kagome had brought Kikyo with her. It was abnormal. Sure, Kagome had an assistant, so it wasn't like he had never met anyone else from her company before...but...this was the first time Kagome had brought another "music manager" with her.

Inuyasha kept his eye on Kagome as everyone shook hands and bid their farewells...his hackles rising when one of the greasy music execs got a little too close to her. Got a little too into her personal bubble...But as always, she handled it was grace and a smile and soon it was just the three of them left alone in the meeting room of the high rise in downtown LA.

"Well...that was boring as fuck," Inuyasha smirked, lacing his arms behind his head. He felt his red t-shirt rise ever so slightly at the move, and he absently noticed Kikyo's attention being pulled to the bared flesh.

"What do ya say? Get out of here and get some dinner? I'm fucking starving and could use a drink after that - what do you say? Ya in? Kikyo? You too?"

The woman opened her mouth to respond, but Kagome cut her off.

"Kikyo, why don't you give Inuyasha and me a moment alone? I...need to talk to him…"

Why did she smell so fucking nervous? Both of them?

Kikyo nodded and skittered out of the room, leaving them alone after she grabbed her purse from the boardroom table.

Kagome sighed wearily as the glass door closed behind the other woman, and sank down into the chair she had been sitting in for the last few hours. He wordlessly joined her, taking her hand and rubbing her knuckles. When she refused to look him in the eye, that's when his stomach dropped.

Shit.

She was really fucking nervous…

Was it that bad?

"Hey…" he soothed gently, "you can tell me...Whatever it is, I can handle it like a big boy, I swear. We're in it together - just the two of us. Thick and thin baby," he comforted, only it made her pinch her eyes shut, and turn away from him.

"Kags…"

He reached out and gently cupped her cheek, making her turn back towards him. He was struck with the scent of her tears, and his heart jumped into her throat.

"Shit...Kags...Don't cry…" he begged, his thumb tenderly rubbing the skin of her cheek to wick away the moisture. "Hey...Please Kags…"

"Yash...I…" she tried before closing her eyes again. "You're not going to make this easy are you?" she chuckled mirthlessly.

"What?" he replied, his brow furrowing in confusion. Instead she just shook her head and turned to pick up her purse, reaching inside it. She pulled out a thin, single sheet of paper that had been carefully folded into thirds, and shakily handed it to him.

"What's this?" he murmured, unfolding it to read the neat typeface. The words _'tender my resignation'_ jumped out at him and his fingers went numb.

He was misreading this, right?

He had to be…

"Inuyasha, I have loved working with you and for you these past five years…"

He shakily lowered his arms, the piece of paper dangling between numb, loose fingertips as he looked up at her, slack jawed.

"You're quitting?"

"Kikyo will be a fine replacement. She's a little greener than I would like, but I think that you both will get along wonderfully."

" _You're quitting?"_

"I am."

" _Why?"_

"I...I believe that I have come as far as I can with you, and I'm looking for a new challenge, and a new artist to elevate, an—"

"— _Bullshit."_

"Yash…"

"No! It's fucking _bullshit!_ You worked your ass off with me for _years_ , and now that I've finally made it...you want to fucking _quit?_ Because you miss the fucking _challenge_? Bull. Shit. Kagome."

"No. Not bullshit, Inuyasha! This…" she gestured between them, "this isn't working anymore, and I need to leave you and start fresh with someone else and focus on my other guys."

"It's not... _WHAT?!"_

"I said—"

"—I fucking _heard_ what you said, Kagome," he roared, jumping to his feet. "No," he spat, shaking his head, crinkling the piece of paper in his fist. "You know what? I don't accept your fucking resignation, Kagome."

"Inuyasha...Please...don't be unreasonable…"

"Unreasonable? _Unreasonable?_ I'm not the one who wants to fucking _leave_ after five years! What happened to thick and thin? What happened to ride or die? What happened to never leaving my side, and doing this until we couldn't do this anymore? We're a fucking _team_ Kagome! And now you're leaving me?"

"Because I have to! I can't... _I can't do it anymore Inuyasha!"_

"Do what? Be my fucking manager?"

"I can't love you anymore!"

Whatever sharp reply he had on his tongue died the second those beautiful words left her mouth.

She...She fucking _loved him?_ Was he dreaming?

"W-what?" he whispered shakily, as she fervently rubbed her cheeks.

"I can't love you anymore," she repeated, unable to meet his eyes, almost as if she were afraid of what she would see within them. "I can't...watch you with your parade of women...I can't be there for you when you get lonely after fucking them...I can't read the tabloids about your latest exploits...I can't hold you when you visit me in the hotels late at night, sharing those personal things anymore...I can't listen to you work on those love songs...I can't stand your touch, knowing that we will only ever be just friends...I just...It's not healthy, Inuyasha. This isn't healthy, and I need to be strong and get away from you while I still have something of me."

"You love me…"

It was both a statement and a question, and she finally looked back up at him.

"Me and the rest of the fucking world, Yash."

"You're quitting because you love me?"

She closed her eyes again in frustration, and more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Yes, Yash. In...In the simplest of terms, I'm leaving you because I'm heart broken, because I love you…And you'll never love me back."

"Says who?"

Kagome opened her watery, cinnamon eyes, staring back at him in confusion.

"W-what?"

"Says. Who."

"Inuya—MMM!"

Inuyasha slammed his lips into hers, cutting her off, and _god..._ it was fucking _satisfying_. He had wanted to do this for years now...had always wondered what her lips tasted like...what they would feel like against his…And now he knew. It was better than all his wildest dreams. It was...was...

Perfection.

Everything about her was fucking perfection. He shouldn't have been surprised. She was Kagome...and Kagome was fucking perfect. Her personality, her skin, her body, her voice - everything. God, even her taste...Coffee. Probably because she had been drinking it during the meeting. He didn't care though. He decided then and there that he was going to savor the flavor of coffee for the rest of his damn life because it tasted like _her_ , and he fucking _loved_ it.

His only worry...only concern was that she said she loved him, but she wasn't kissing him back...and he _needed_ her to return this. Yeah, he had surprised her...but he needed to know that this was real...that he wasn't passed out drunk on the hotel floor again, probably with a raging hard on, dreaming of her. Again.

What?

Like it would have been the first time, shmh…

He tried pressing his lips a little more firmly into hers, but she was as still as a dead fish. At least until he tried coaxing her with his teeth. _That_ got a fucking response out of her, and he almost wanted to scream his relief.

Instead he just kissed her that much harder, reveling in the way she was finally responding to him. Her lips were just as eager as his...her tongue darting out to trace his bottom lip once he released hers. It sent a shiver up his spine and he opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to slip inside. He didn't know if that had been her goal or not, but fuck it. As far as he knew? He only had one fucking chance to get this right with her, and he was gonna pull out every god damn trick he had up his fucking sleeves to get her to fucking stay.

He couldn't do this without her.

 _Wouldn't_ do this without her.

She was the whole damn reason he was doing this to _begin_ with...and he wanted her by his side.

Not just in this business...but in his life. And dammit...he was gonna fucking _fight_ for her any way he fucking _could_.

He felt her become more comfortable the longer they stood there, him holding her in his arms. She was melting into him - letting him support her and worship her with his mouth. He felt her fingers dig into the soft leather of his jacket while her other hand journeyed up the back of his neck. Her fingers tangled into his hair - nails scraping against his scalp.

It made him moan...and that was his mistake.

She pulled away from him, as if the sound he had made had knocked her out of a trance he had somehow managed to put her in.

He opened his eyes - unsure when they had closed to begin with - and stared back at her. Kagome's lips were full and bruised. Her hair was mussed and her eyes...those beautiful cinnamon eyes...her pupils were so dilated they looked like caramel.

She was aroused. She was in need of him. _She was gathering up her purse to leave?_

"This is inappropriate," she shook her head, unable to look at him. "I can't believe...God I'm so fucking stupid…" she was mumbling, and his head was fucking _reeling_.

"I... _What?"_

"I said this is _fucking inappropriate_ Inuyasha!"

"W-wha? I... _What?_ How the _fuck_ is this inappropriate?!"

"Because we're...This…" she stumbled, gesturing wildly between them. "We're colleagues!"

"You quit," he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I...Yes. I did. You're right. And now you're really going to stoop to that level to get me to stay? It's not fair...it's not _right_ ," she insisted, and he had to bite his cheek to keep himself from _groaning_.

"You're giving me whiplash, woman. You can't stay because you love me—"

"—I _do_ love you—"

"—And then when I try and tell you I feel the same way, you go and tell me it's _fucking inappropriate—"_

"— _Because it is!"_

" _Well then what the hell am I supposed to do here Kagome?!"_ he roared, running his ring laden fingers through his hair and pulling at the roots.

Fuck this woman was gonna make him go bald!

"Let me go."

"I…"

Let her go?

"Inuyasha...that was just...a stunt. Nothing more. It was you trying to give me what I want, because you're afraid of change, but...change is a good thing. Kikyo will be good for you…"

He didn't know what to say. He was stunned silent, and then she was shouldering her purse and walking towards the door.

No.

Fucking _no_.

If she walked out that door, it was over...and he wasn't gonna let it end before things even began.

"You think it's a stunt?" he asked quietly, the timbre of his voice making her pause feet from the clear glass door. "You think...You _really_ think I don't feel the same way?"

He watched her head lower as she looked down at the ground, the smell of tears filling the air.

"Inuyasha—"

"— _No,_ Kagome. No. You've said your piece, and if you really - _really -_ want to walk away from this...well...I can't stop ya, but the least you can fucking do is listen to me before you go. Do you know why I'm standing here? Why I'm _here_ , right now?"

"Because we had a meeting—"

"— _Fuck_ the meeting. I'm talking about why I even had a damn meeting to _begin with_. Why I even have a fucking _career as a singer._ You know why I called you the next day? After that open mic? It wasn't because this was my dream gig, you know. I was fine teaching. I liked working with kids...helping shape their minds. I called you because I thought 'Well damn...This beautiful woman sees something in me...and maybe if I show her I'm man enough to give it a shot...maybe I can convince her to go out with me…'"

Kagome's nearly inaudible gasp was so satisfying, and also heartbreaking...

"You really didn't know, did you?" he whispered. "Damn Kagome...all of this...I did it cause I wanted a shot at _you_. That night at the bar...I came over to you 'cause I wanted to ask you out, not because I wanted your card. I've wanted you every damn day for the last fucking five years, but _you_ made it clear that it was all business between us. I tried to ask you out before I first signed on here...I thought maybe...just _maybe_ I was _finally_ enough to make a move on you, but I don't think you realized it, did you? I didn't ask you to dinner to celebrate. I asked you to dinner because I wanted to...God damn it woman…" he choked, closing his eyes and rubbing his fingers across them.

"Inuyasha…"

"Who do you think _'Cinnamon'_ is even about, Kagome…" he whispered sadly. It wasn't just the name of his newest album. It was a love song he just released a while back in anticipation of it. "And I'm stupid 'cause I want more than you can give, but I'm standing close beside you cause that's the only way to live…"

Her eyes widened as he repeated a line from the song. It was him. Her. _Them_.

"I wrote it for you...and you never even noticed. You think I'm pulling a stunt? Being unfair?" he demanded, his voice rising a little more with each word. "Dammit Kagome...I've been trying to get your attention for the last fucking five years, but _you're_ the one who never saw me!"

"Inuyasha…" she tried again, but he was on a roll now. If this was it, then he was gonna get it all out there.

"All those women you're talking about? You ever wonder why I've never been in anything serious since we met? It's because I couldn't be, because I wanted you. So...I took what I could get.

I'm a shitty guy.

I used them for my urges, and then crawled into your bed after because it was what you were willing to give me, and since I'm that fucking pathetic I was willing to settle for it. Because you wanted to keep things professional. But...If you wanted things to just be professional, why the hell did you even let me in to begin with…"

"You think I didn't want all of those things too…" she whispered slowly, making his ears strain to catch each and every syllable. She was clearly still reeling from his confession. He could see it in her eyes. Hear it in her voice.

"You think I wasn't hoping that when you called me that next day, that maybe you would ask me out? Do you know how many times I thought about doing the same thing before you signed? I wanted all of those things too, Inuyasha! That night when you asked me to dinner, I was _hoping_ it was a date! I was hoping that maybe you liked what you saw - my drive, my ambition...I was trying to impress you! I was hoping I had and you wanted to explore something! But you never made a real move that told me you saw this as anything more than business...and so I kept it business. I let you into my room because I wanted to pretend, at least for a minute, that maybe there _was_ something between us."

His head rolled back onto his shoulders and he chuckled mirthlessly.

"God we're a fucking pair, Kagome. The two of us. Wanting to be worthy of the other one...when the whole damn time, we were fucking fine as is. We were just too fucking chicken shit to say anything…"

"I guess we are…"

He sighed and looked at Kagome again, taking in her eyes rimmed in red…

He hated it when she cried.

"Well, Kagome? Are you staying...or are you going?"

They both knew he wasn't just talking about leaving the room. He was asking if she was still quitting him. Their partnership. Letting Kikyo take over for her...and fuck he hoped she wasn't going to. He loved having her as his manager, but if he had to give that up in order to have _her…_

It was a small fucking price to pay for happiness.

 _Real_ happiness.

She stared back at him in silence for a moment, chewing on her lip as she regarded him with those cinnamon eyes.

"What happens if I stay?"

"I'm gonna kiss you, and then I'm gonna fuck you against the table."

She laughed at that. A real laugh. Not a bitter or hollow one.

It was a Kagome laugh.

"And what happens if I leave?"

"Same thing," he shrugged, and she laughed again, continuing to bite her lip after. "Kagome...I love you...I really do...And I'm not letting you go without a promise of dinner, and a real first date. That's all I wanted from the start."

He watched her as she stood there, still worrying her lip between her teeth, as if she were trying to decide what she wanted.

"You don't have to let Kikyo take over for you, unless you really want to leave…" His words were soft, as if he were trying to coax her back to him. "If you want to go because you really want a new challenge, I...I won't stand in your way, Kagome. It will suck...but, I'll find a way to adapt. If you're doing this though because you love me...and you feel like I can't reciprocate that…"

She closed her eyes, and he knew her mind was going a mile a minute.

"Kagome, I love you. I really do. And if you want to stay...and...give us a try, and still be my manager…"

"We would need to figure out some ground rules."

He almost choked out a sob in relief.

"Naturally," he eagerly agreed as she took a step towards him.

"And we would need to find a way to keep business and pleasure separate…"

"After tonight, you mean," he smirked, and he watched her eyes dilate as they took another step towards each other.

"What do you mean after tonight?"

They were just an arm's length away from each other now.

"I mean...Since you decided to stay...and give us a try at the same time...I'm going to kiss you," he informed her, hooking a finger under her chin as he closed the distance between them. "And then I'm going to make good on that promise to fuck you on that table."

"Yash, you can't be ser—MMM!"

He was really making it a habit of cutting her off by kissing her. This could be an _excellent_ new technique to use against her when she got too into the weeds with work. But that would go against keeping business and pleasure separate, wouldn't it?

What the hell was he thinking about that for right now when she was pulling his lower lip between her teeth?

Yeah...that's right...he shouldn't be. Not when he _finally_ was getting everything he had ever wanted.

He let out an appreciative moan to let her know that he liked it, and this time she didn't go running for the hills after. Good. She was setting his blood on fire, and he wanted her to know it. He made a slightly sad sound when she released him before taking her lips again with his, enjoying that taste of coffee on her once more. Her hands made their way back around his neck, back into his hair as she tried to guide him how to turn his head with her hands.

He let her, wanting her to feel like she was the dominant one.

For now.

They hadn't unleashed the beast in him yet, and he was content to let her think that she had the upper hand before he really did fuck her against the table. Windows. Any surface he could take her against, really. He wasn't picky at the moment. He just wanted to show her on the deepest, most intimate level how much he wanted her...needed her...craved her...loved her…

But they could make love later. Right now, he just wanted this. The passion building between them...His lips on hers...Her whole body clinging to his...and he wanted to show her that this wasn't a mistake.

Her nimble fingers found the base of his ear, and he swore that he was about to put a fang through his lip at the feeling.

_Fuck!_

Had someone told her how good that shit felt? Every little movement her fingers made sent bolts of electricity straight to his dick, and it was driving him fucking _wild_. He pulled away from her, panting. Her fingers were amazing...God dammit...the way they moved across the velvety fur of his ears...Fuck, his pants were starting to feel a little too tight, and his cock was starting to beg him to take this to the next level.

"Inuyasha," Kagome pressed uncertainly, and he pulled away from her to look her in the eye. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he panted, his eyes drifting shut as her fingers found the tip of his ear. Her touch was feather light, almost as if she were afraid she was hurting him. All she was doing was teasing him…Making him tremble as he tried to restrain himself.

"Why?" he nearly whined, tilting his head further into her hand.

"I...Just making sure," she blushed, and he decided to not press the issue. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her flush against his body so she could feel the effect she was having on him. He ground his erection into her hips, and it made those cinnamon eyes darken to that sweet caramel again. He nearly groaned.

Fuck, he wanted to devour her.

"Trust me...I'm _more_ than fine," he purred, deciding to finally reclaim control over the situation. He wrapped his own hands into her hair, tilting her head up so he could take those coffee flavored lips with his again.

Had he mentioned how much he fucking _loved_ the taste of coffee now?

Kagome mewled against him as his tongue slipped into her mouth, baiting hers to come out and play with him. It didn't take much, and soon they were both moaning into each other as her hands landed on his shoulders again.

He didn't realize that she had backed him up against one of the floor to ceiling windows until he heard her hands smack into the glass at the same time his back collided with it.

Sneaky woman.

He broke away from her, allowing her the chance to breathe for only a moment before claiming her lips again. It also had given him a moment to appraise the situation. He was trapped between her and the windows. Her small frame was somehow still managing to dominate him, and he had to say that he loved her fire and spirit.

Ok. If he wanted control, he would just have to work on wooing her and making her lose her mind a first.

Challenge accepted.

Her hands were still on either side of him, keeping him in place…but his…

Inuyasha's hands were free to roam her however they saw fit...and right now, they decided to start her out slow. Just run up and down her back. Sweet. Subtle. Completely innocent...Oh fuck yeah...She seemed to like that, if the renewed passion she was kissing him with was any indication.

Perfect.

She shifted her position to place her hands on his shoulders, snaking in under his leather jacket. Yeah...why _was_ he still wearing that? It was getting pretty hot in here. His whole body felt like it was on fire right now, come to think of it...

He broke from her lips and trailed his up her jaw line, placing little nips here and there...allowing his tongue to snake out occasionally to taste her skin. It tasted like makeup, but he wouldn't hold it against her. He was sure other parts of her were sweeter, and he nearly moaned at the thought. God, he was suddenly dying of thirst, and the only thing that could quench it was the wetness between her legs. He couldn't dive in just yet though...It was too soon still. Instead, he would just need to satiate himself by taking her ear lobe between his teeth, scraping his fangs against it.

She shivered, and her fingers tightened on his shoulders.

"You can take it off me," he murmured into the shell of her ear, allowing his warm breath to make her shiver, before tracing it with the tip of his tongue. "It's getting pretty hot in here anyways…"

She pulled away from him, confused, and he smirked down at the flushed woman before him. God he loved the look of puffy, well kissed lips on her.

Only when he was the one doing the kissing, though.

"I...Ok…" she breathed, her hands slowly pushing the leather down his arms, and the jacket caught in the crooks of his elbows.

He wore a plain, red, deep V t-shirt under it - nothing fancy or sexy or anything - but that didn't seem to matter to her. She bit her lip in desire, and he wanted to take that same lip back between his own teeth and trace it with his fang.

Soon…

He had to remind himself that he could do that soon.

First, he needed to get rid of that jacket.

She seemed to remember the same thing, and she pushed it the rest of the way off when he straightened out his arms. Kagome pulled the jacket away from him and tossed it off to the side. He watched as her hands slid up his arms, coming to rest on his shoulders before sliding back down.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to touch you like this," she whispered quietly, and a part of him wanted to laugh.

He was pretty fucking sure he had an idea how long…because he had been wanting to do the same to her for probably just as long.

"Tell me," he encouraged anyways, weaving his fingers into her hair and gently massaging her scalp.

She closed her eyes as pure bliss washed across her face. Good...He wanted her to feel pure bliss, and so comfortable with herself around him that she just...lost herself.

"Years," she breathed, and he claimed her lips again, completely distracting her to the point where he was able to carefully maneuver them so that now _she_ was the one pressed against the glass of the sky rise. He placed her hands under the hem of his shirt, wordlessly telling her that she could touch more of him as his lips made their way to the junction of her neck and her shoulder. Her heart was pounding so hard, he could _feel_ it.

He drew a fang back up her neck, causing her to shiver before he kissed her, snaking his tongue back into her mouth for a moment, enjoying the slick of her tongue against his. The way it made him feel...the heat and desire it sent thrumming through his veins. He felt like he was going to die from need. He pulled back from her - a loud, wet sound breaking the silence between them. Inuyasha pressed his forehead to hers before kissing it as he caught his breath.

"I've wanted to do that to you for years too…"

"Just that?"

His eyes darkened even further in want.

"I've wanted a hell of a lot more than that, Sweetheart," he all but growled as his fingers splayed across her abdomen. He watched her swallow hard, knowing what he was about to do. He delighted in it. Good. Feel that excitement. Feel that anticipation.

It would only make his hand wrapping around her breast feel that much better...for both of them.

One thing at a time though. He slowly rubbed his thumb across the fabric of her shirt, letting her feel the heat of his hand on her through the soft, almost silken material. She reciprocated the action, and he felt the muscles of his abdomen quiver under her touch.

God it felt so good, and they hadn't even gotten to anything fun yet. He slowly drew his hand upwards until the tips of his fingers just barely grazed the underside of her breast.

He paused then...looking back up at her face.

It was a last chance.

If she wanted to back out, this was the time to say something, because if she didn't…

"Tell me to stop, if you don't want this Kagome. Because if you don't I meant it. I'm gonna fuck you against that table...but...if you really don't want this...and if you wanna do this a different way, I'll stop."

She swallowed. Nodded.

"I want this."

His teeth were scraping her lips, pulling them between his own before she could register what was going on, his hand coming to cup her breast through the fabric of her shirt. It was so thin...he could not only feel the heat of her small body through it, he could feel the lacy texture of the bra she wore beneath.

He absently wondered what color it was as her tongue slipped to nearly the back of his damn throat. He groaned and decided he could wait a little bit longer before he unwrapped his present to reveal the surprise below. In the meantime, he would just satisfy himself by pinching her nipple between his index and middle finger and his palm massaged the soft tissue below his hand.

That had her squirming, and her nails dug into the skin of his abdomen and neck.

Liked that?

Good.

There was more where that came from.

His lips left hers and he pressed a hand against her shoulder, keeping her pinned there as his mouth descended down her jaw...down her neck...and then to her clavicle.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what his aim was.

He gently parted the fabric of her shirt enough to find the valley between her breasts, but not enough to ruin that wonderful surprise of what lay beneath. Was it black? Red? Nude? White?

Fuck, she would look sexy in any of them.

Hell, she'd look sexy if her breasts were covered in hello kitty.

He wasn't gonna judge.

It wasn't like he didn't own a pair or two of superhero boxers.

He pressed, wet, open mouthed kisses to her skin before giving it a long, wet lick as his fingers continued to play with her nipple over the fabric of her clothing. He really wanted to run his claws against it...but he also didn't want to risk her being upset with him if he ruined it. That was something he didn't need right now...not when he was so close…

So instead, he settled for just enjoying this for what it was.

A hot moment with her pressed against the glass, clinging to him as he played with the hardened flesh of her nipple as he palmed her breast.

Hot moment? Fucking fantastic moment was more like it…

Shit, this was the fucking stuff wet dreams were made of!

Kagome parted her legs and wrapped her arms around him as he somehow managed to work his knees between hers. He could feel her grinding herself against his leg, and he had to smile to himself. She was that far gone huh? Needed him that much?

Fuck drawing this out. Fuck waiting for the surprise. He needed her, and she needed him.

He captured her lips in another kiss as his fingers made quick work of undoing her wrap shirt and pulling it out from her pants, letting it fall open. He pushed it down off of her shoulders and he felt her completely remove it as he began working on her pants. He absently heard the hard click clacking of her shoes being tossed somewhere before she began tugging at his shirt, and he broke from her only to remove it.

When he did…

Fuck.

Black with little red roses edging the cups...and matching panties.

God he felt like a fucking teenager - seconds away from creaming his pants just from looking at a sexy woman. To his credit, she was the sexiest fucking woman he had ever met, and the way that lingerie looked against her skin...so pale and creamy despite living in California…

"You're overdressed, you know."

Yeah.

He was.

He quickly toed off his socks and shoes as he undid his pants and kicked them off to the side before he was on her again. His lips pulled her nipple between them, his tongue roaming over it as her head smacked into the glass behind them

"Shit! You ok?"

"I'll be better if you don't stop!"

Well...if she insisted…

He switched to the other breast as he placed a hand on her side, her fingers digging into the hair at the back of his head. She kept him in place, encouraging him with her actions and the mewls pouring from her lips to not stop. She needed his touch, which was good because he needed to touch her.

His hand kept burning a path southwards towards the source of the incredible, spicy, _delicious_ scent coming from her. She gasped as he cupped her heat...and _fuck_ she was positively soaked.

"Inuyasha…"

"God I love it when you say my name like that," he encouraged, his thumb pressing through the fabric of her panties to find her clit. He circled it once, and he could only imagine how good it felt from the way she cried out, pushing herself further into his hands and also further into the glass behind her. He absently wondered if it was just because he was finally touching there, relieving some of the tension building within her...or if her reaction had anything to do with the lace scraping against her most sensitive nerve endings.

Hell, maybe it was both - either way, he wasn't stopping!

Her nails dug into his shoulders and back, leaving red welts in their wake and he wore them like a badge of honor.

"Yeah...that's it Baby," he encouraged, his voice thick and sultry as he moved to lick her earlobe again. "Scratch up my back like the fucking sex kitten you are. Purr for me and tell me how much you fucking like it. You like my fingers rubbing your clit?"

She nodded, and he paused.

"Tell me you fucking love it, Kitten."

"So much," she gasped, grinding herself into his hand when he stopped giving her what she needed.

Nuh uh.

He didn't fucking think so.

Inuyasha reached down to her hip, keeping them from undulating and seeking out some sort of release, and she whimpered in response.

"Inuyasha...please…"

"I don't think so, Kitten. I told you - I wanna hear you purr for me and tell me how much you like it. Tell me Baby...you like this?" he demanded, flicking his claws gently - _very_ carefully - across the tip of her clit.

"Yes!" she cried out, trying to move her hips to get more than just what he was giving her.

"How much Baby…"

"So fucking much, Yash...Please…"

"Please what?" he pressed, flicking her nub again.

"Please—ah!" she shook - her hands clinging to him, her fingers digging deep trenches into his back and fuck if the pain didn't turn him on a little. Masochist? Nah.

He had the sexiest fucking woman in the world trembling for more of _his_ touch to soothe her sexual needs, and she was so frenzied and in fucking need of _him_ that she was doing things to his back.

So…

Fuck it yeah, it was a massive turn on and he was dying to plunge his cock into her already.

But first…

"Please what?" he taunted again, dying to pull the words from her. "Come on Kitten...you can say it…"

"Finger me, you bastard!"

Bastard huh?

That cranky and desperate?

He would wear that as a badge of pride.

"Then kiss me," he demanded, and her lips were on his in seconds, kissing him with a fervor that made his head spin. Her lips tugged at his, and his finger brushed against her clit again. He rubbed her in teasingly light strokes until she was sobbing into the kiss, and then he applied a little more pressure, just to take some of the edge off and drive her that much more wild.

He broke away from her, releasing her hip to pop her breasts out from the cups of her bra, exposing the pert, supple flesh to his hungry golden eyes. Had he mentioned how fucking perfect she was? Even the color and shape and fucking size of her nipples...Damn.

Was she made for him? Because he swore she was the sexiest, most beautiful woman in the whole fucking world. He'd never meet someone who could top her, and in his profession...he had met a lot of beautiful women. No one could compare. He was sure of it.

His lips were on her in seconds. He could feel her nipple pebbling and puckering against his tongue, her flesh tightening into a tight little bud. He teased her, and then he kissed the swell of her breast, tasting her skin and rolling his tongue across her. The little sounds he was eliciting from the back of her throat...he could feel his ears trained on her to make sure he captured every single one of them. He wanted to remember everything about the moment he made Kagome Higurashi come undone.

He worshiped her other breast as he had the first, and when he was done, he hooked his fingers into the band of her panties. His claws ripped them off, revealing his prize to his hungry eyes as he tossed the ruined fabric off to the side.

She was gonna murder him, but he'd buy her another set.

If they still made that set.

Shit.

He was really thinking with his cock...and his tongue because as soon as that fabric was gone, he raised her leg over his shoulder and was lapping at those glistening lips of her.

Fuck!

She tasted like fucking ambrosia.

Had he mentioned how perfect she was? Because she was _fucking perfect_.

A groan rumbled out from his throat as her fingers dug into his hair, nails scraping against his scalp. He internally smirked at her reaction and ran his tongue along the length of her slit. Little, small sounds of need escaped her throat and he let those guide him as he lapped her lips again a few more times, occasionally placing a little nip to them, just to make her squirm.

And fuck if that didn't get the desired reaction.

Her hips were gyrating into his face, trying to encourage him to take this to the next level.

Oh...don't get him wrong. He had every intention of doing just that.

He just wanted to drive her a little crazier first. And you know how he was gonna do that? By withdrawing from that sweet spot altogether. He ran his tongue up her thigh, and she _growled_ at him in frustration. She fucking _growled_ at him.

Maybe Kitten was the wrong name for her...maybe tigress was better…

Nah. Didn't have the same ring to it...and she _was_ a fucking sex kitten.

He nipped her thigh, both because he really wanted to nip her thigh, and also because he was reprimanding her for reprimanding _him_.

"Don't growl at a half dog demon unless you're prepared for the consequences, Kitten," he warned, running his fangs up the length of her thigh. Little red welts showed up from the pressure and she moaned at the feeling, her fingers tugging his hair that much harder.

"Then don't fucking tease me and eat me out already like a good _puppy._ "

He almost came.

Fuck that was hot.

And fuck...he was done teasing. That look in those cinnamon eyes...It was sultry and sexy. Her hooded eyes were burning him, and demanding he stop toying with her, and dammit...so was his cock. He wanted to savor this, he really did...but...fuck...he needed her too...

This wouldn't be the last time he did this, he swore. It was only the beginning. He was going to make sure she never needed another man. He was going to be her last and only from now on. He swore it.

"If that's what my sexy little kitten wants," he rumbled, using a hand to part her lips and latch onto her clit. Her head smacked against the glass again as he circled it with his tongue, and he made a mental note to rub the back of it later. He was pretty sure she was gonna be sore from this.

Maybe he'd rub some other parts of her later too, actually. He was pretty sure that her head wasn't going to be the only thing sore when he was done.

He smirked into her sopping pussy, suckling at her click, alternating between using his lips and his tongue. The sounds pouring from her lips told him he was doing everything right. She gasped out broken syllables that sounded a lot like his name, and when he glanced back up at her face it was completely contorted into a look of pleasure. Eyes pinched shut, body convulsing around him…

It was time to take this to the next level. He liked what he was hearing, don't get him wrong...but wanted to hear her _scream_.

"Touch yourself," he demanded, but she wasn't understanding. She was too far gone.

"Touch yourself," he roughly repeated, giving her thigh a firm nip. Maybe it was a little too firm...her skin was red and he was pretty sure she was gonna bruise there. It worked though, she opened her hazy eyes, looking down at him in confusion before he repeated himself for a third time, certain that she would understand him this time.

"Touch yourself, Kitten. I wanna see you play with those beautiful tits."

She flushed bright red, but didn't back down. She held his gaze as one of her hands left his hair, skimming up her abdomen. She was taking her time. Fucking hot as hell...The way she teased him with just a look. A movement of her hand. Just when her fingertips reached the underside of her bra, they dipped back down towards her navel, and he groaned.

"Tease."

"You or me?" she breathed, a smirk on her lips.

God he loved her.

"You."

"Debatable," she replied, her eyes sparkling with mischief...but she was clearly done with the show as well. She wanted everything he did. She brought her hand back up to her breast and gently cupped it, making sure she held his attention as she tweaked her nipple.

Fuck.

God...He needed her to do it again...and it was as if she sensed his silent request because she did. Again and again and it was all he could take. He needed to taste her again. Needed to hear her begging him for more as she touched herself.

Inuyasha slowly slipped a knuckle into her quivering core, and her hips instantly responded in kind. She bucked into him, trying to take more of what he was offering, but he just pulled his hand down away from her. They were doing this at _his_ pace. She finally got the idea and her hips stilled, a beautiful keening whine echoing off the walls in the boardroom. He smirked into her pussy and rewarded her as she was so sweetly asking to be.

He thrust his knuckle into her, slowly at first, watching and listening to her reactions. He used those to help guide his pace, suckling and circling her clit until he was sure she was seconds from bursting.

That's when he pulled out his finisher.

As much as he loved teasing her like this...driving her fucking _wild_ , his cock was aching and he couldn't hold off anymore.

He needed her to cum to he could turn her around and fuck her against the window...because he didn't think he could make it to the table five feet away. It was too far, and he needed her too badly.

Giving her lips one last lap, Inuyasha returned to her clit and drew a fang across her sensitive flesh, thrusting his knuckle as far up into her as he dared.

That was all it took.

He felt her hot pussy clench around his knuckle, trying to pull it in as it twitched. He couldn't wait to feel it doing the same thing to his cock. In the meantime, he'd just enjoy the way she screamed bloody murder as she came...the hand still in his hair pulling his hair by its roots as her nails dug into his scalp. His hand was flooded with her juices, and he eagerly found himself lapping at her clit as she came, trying to help her ride the wave for as long as she could.

Finally, Kagome slumped against him, hair mussed and a sexy little mess from rolling across the window. Her eyes were closed and her face was slack. She was in pure bliss...and when she opened her eyes, he removed his hand from her and stared into her eyes as he lapped up the juices on his hand.

She shivered in response, and he smirked.

"Inuyasha," she panted, her hands slipping to his shoulders.

His little sex kitten was absolutely spent and they weren't even halfway done yet. He smirked, standing up and tilting her face up. Her eyes were still hooded and unfocused...those beautiful cinnamon eyes…

He tilted his head down and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. She lazily returned it at first, but soon her tongue was battling his. He wondered if she liked how she tasted, because he was sure she could taste herself on his lips and tongue.

He moaned at the thought, and she pulled away from him, running a hand through her wild, black wavy hair.

"Damn…" she chuckled breathily. Did she know she was inflating his ego?

He flashed a fangy grin at her, and she bit her lip, tenderly moving her hands up and down his shoulders and neck.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah," she smirked, running her hands down his chest. He watched her bite her lip again as she appraised him, and he smelled her arousal skyrocket again. Was she trying to kill him? Because she probably could, smelling like that.

"Like what you see?"

"Do you?"

"Goes without saying," he reassured, tilting her head back up and tenderly kissing her lips. "God Kagome...you're the sexiest fucking woman I've ever seen."

"Really? Even more than Yura?"

Yura...why would she bring her up now? She was a Victoria Secret Angel and a complete psychopath.

"Please. She has nothing on you."

"You didn't seem to think that a few months ago…"

"That's cause I was settling," he replied honestly, tilting her face up to make her look into his eyes. He wanted her to see that he was telling her the truth. He didn't ever want her to question how he saw her. What he thought of her. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met Kagome...I mean that…"

"Inuyasha," she murmured, pulling him down for another kiss. Somehow, it was so mind numbing that he didn't notice she had pushed his boxer briefs to the floor. He _did_ notice her hand wrapping around his cock though...Kinda hard to miss when she gave it a firm tug, and he almost bit their tongues.

"Fuck...Kitten…"

"What's with you and this _kitten_ stuff...Is it cause you have a thing for pussy?"

He heard the words, but they weren't processing right now. Not when she was giving him another firm tug, and his hands slapped the glass on either side of her head as he tried to keep himself upright.

"God dammit...You gotta stop doing that Baby…"

"I do?" she teased, giving him yet another tug.

"Y-yes," he stuttered. "I wanna cum in that delicious pussy of yours, not on the glass…."

She shyly bit her lip before letting go of him. He could smell her disappointment...but...he was on edge already.

"Next time, Baby...you can do whatever you want to me next time," he promised.

"There's gonna be a next time?" she teased as he took her shoulder and spun her around.

"Yeah. A next time. And a time after that...and a time after that…"

He pressed her forward into the glass, her breasts flattening into them as she turned her head to the side.

"Inuyasha?"

"I need you too badly," he apologized, lifting her leg and guiding himself to her heat. "I'm sorry Baby...I need to be in you right fucking now," he explained, sliding in with a groan. "Fuck...you feel like home."

"You too," she moaned, her fingers curling against the glass. "Oh God...Fuck me Yash…"

"Right now," he promised, thrusting into her. "Fuck Baby…"

She agreed, if the strangled moan she let out was any indication of how she felt. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the crook of her neck before doing it again.

"Yes," she mewled this time. Fuck, what other noises could he get her to make with his cock? He was dying to find out.

He pistoned his hips, sinking his cock into her again and again, almost wishing he could see the other side of the window. With every swift move of his hips, she was pushed further into the windows, and he wanted to see it. God, what her breasts must look like...those sweet little nipples of hers…Flush with the windows...He almost wondered if someone could see them. If they were getting off on watching them.

He let out a strangled version of her name as she tightened her pussy around him, and his hand slammed on the glass above her head. She was trying to kill him. He was sure of it now. It was the only explanation for this.

"Fuck, Kitten…"

"Liked that, did you," she laughed throatily.

"Fuck yes," he replied, sucking at her neck as he thrust into her again, and he noticed she winced. "Kagome," he asked, stopping what he thought was a pleasurable assault on her body.

She glanced down at him and shot him an apologetic smile.

"Neck is starting to cramp a little."

"Kags…" he whispered, sliding out of her and spinning her around. "You should have said something Baby," he murmured, kissing her neck wherever he could. "I want ya to enjoy this…"

"I am," she reassured, squealing when he lifted her up and impaled her on his cock again.

"Good," he replied, as her head rolled back onto her shoulders. The move thrust her breasts towards him, and he wasn't going to say no to an opportunity like this…

He leaned down to capture one of her nipples between his lips, circling it again and again with his tongue as he had before. Her response was almost immediate. She cried out for him, her legs wrapping around his waist as her fingers dug into his shoulders. She was clinging to him for dear life, and he was going to make sure she had the ride of her fucking life.

So far...it seemed like he was succeeding on that front.

Her nails ran down his back as she readjusted her position when he lifted her up higher on the window to piston his hips into her at a different angle. That was the best fucking decision he had made so far - other than telling her he loved her, of course. The new angle allowed her to begin working back on him, and he absently mused that her booty boot camps were worth every fucking cent.

 _Fuck_ she had the thighs and ass of a Goddess and she was using them to make him lose his damn mind.

Ok Inuyasha...pull it together...New position. She wants to play?

Maybe he could finally make good on that promise to fuck her on the table since he was in her. He could walk a couple of feet from here to put her on the table, right?

Right.

He wrapped an arm around her ass, and the other around her back, and she yelped when he began to move.

"Yash!"

"I promised to fuck you on the table, and I'm a man of my word," he explained, laying her down on it and covering her body with his again. Damn...that had been a herculean feat, and he had never been more fucking proud of himself before in his whole fucking life.

He slid his hands under her thighs, pulling her towards the edge of the table and took her ass in his hands, massaging the firm yet supple flesh of her buttocks as he tested out the position. He thrust into her once, twice...and then decided he was pleased enough to keep going.

She seemed to like it too. Her hands had wrapped into her hair and was pulling at it, as if she needed something to hold onto. He wasn't exactly in reach, and it wasn't like this was a bed with a pillow to squeeze to help ground her.

He bit his lip and thrust into her harder, delighting in the way she squirmed on the table. Oh yeah. This was good.

He smirked as he picked up the pace, placing her legs on his shoulders. Fuuuuck him…

"God damnit Baby...You feel so fucking good," he panted, leaning down to kiss her. He could feel her hands wrap into his hair, and when he pulled away to look down at her, he nearly choked.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement through the glass doors of the boardroom.

He looked up, thinking he had imagined it, but he hadn't. Oh fuck...he was staring straight into Kikyo's eyes.

_Fuck._

Her hand was over her mouth as she stared at the pair with wide eyes, almost as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing...and he didn't know what the fuck to do. His mind went completely blank, and the fact that she was watching them...that she had caught them...he wasn't sure if he was terrified or that much more turned on.

The other woman must have seen his panic, and was clearly at a loss for what to do too...And his sweet, wonderful Kagome was completely oblivious to being caught. Her eyes were pinched shut, her lip squeezed between her teeth as she held on for dear life. Good. Knowing was the last thing she needed right now. It probably helped that he couldn't stop fucking her even if he tried. It was like his cock had completely taken over his body, and the only thing he could do was pound into the woman below him right now. He couldn't even think straight and figure out what to do!

Kikyo lowered her hand from her mouth and held both hands up in a gesture of surrender.

' _I saw nothing…'_ she mouthed clearly, backing away from the door.

Kagome pulled him down for another kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth as he continued to fuck her.

"Yash," she mewled when he pulled away, and when he looked back up, Kikyo was gone.

That...was something he would have to deal with later.

Right now he wanted to focus and get his head back in the game. His eyes swept down Kagome's body, pausing at her breasts. They swayed with his every thrust, and fuck if they weren't hypnotic.

"Touch yourself Baby," he begged, and she obeyed. One of her hands came to her breast, the other finding her clit. "That's it," he moaned in approval, watching in need as she toyed with herself. God he wanted to taste her again…

Later.

After he came...because he was so fucking close to it right now.

Liquid fire was pumping through his veins, and he could feel his balls tightening with every thrust into that sweet pussy of hers. So close...just a little more…Fuck he needed her to lose control first though.

He leaned down to his Kagome, pulling her lip between his teeth and giving it a firm nip as he swatted her ass.

That was what she needed apparently.

He felt her pussy rippling around him, practically forcing his own orgasm from him as he exploded into her. God she was so fucking tight...she was milking the cum straight from his balls. He swore he could feel the thick, white ropes of his cum coating the inside of her pussy...and he would be lying if he said he didn't relish that thought.

She was gonna smell of him and of sex, and no one was gonna doubt who she was with.

Him.

Fucking _him._

His hips pumped into her a few more times before he collapsed on top of her, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. He fell forward onto shaky arms, and he felt Kagome's legs wrap around his waist, her fingers lazily running from his neck up to his scalp and back down again. They were hot and sweaty and completely spent and satisfied.

"No one can ever say you aren't a man of your word," she murmured, staring up at him through hooded eyes.

He laughed, and it sounded exhausted.

Made sense.

He felt like he could sleep for a week after that. He'd bounce back in a few minutes, yeah. But right now…

Right now he wished they were at his place so he could just hold her and cuddle her and lazily kiss her.

Fuck that sounded good…

He leaned down and captured her lips with his, doing at least one of those things. She returned it, letting him take the lead...letting him set the slow, comfortable pace of it. When he pulled away from her, he ran his ring laden fingers through her hair, before cupping her cheek.

"Let's get out of here. Let's just...get some delivery at my place and just...spend the night in bed."

"Fucking or talking?"

"Both?"

She laughed, taking his ear between her fingers and giving it a gentle rub before her eyes widened in panic.

" _Shit!_ I gotta find Kikyo! Or call her or... _something!_ She was my ride here, and I...Oh my God...I totally just blew her off to fuck you," Kagome groaned rubbing her eyes. "Fuck...She was gonna drive me back to the office...She must have been waiting for me all this time…"

"Hey," he soothed, not sure if now was the best time to mention that Kikyo had seen them having sex...and that she was probably already gone... "Don't worry about her. She knew you were quitting tonight, right? She probably figured you'd get an uber when you didn't show up ten minutes later…"

Shit...He hoped he wasn't gonna get in trouble for this later…

He should...Just come out with it shouldn't he…

God, he really didn't want to start them out with any secrets though...or any arguments…

He internally winced, running his hands through his shaggy hair when he stood up. The movement caused Kagome to blossom in arousal all over again, and he felt his cock twitch in approval.

Down boy…

You just went for a ride...He needed a minute before he could do _that_ again.

Fine. Twenty minutes. Tops! He _swore!_

"Kikyo...Might have also seen us," he winced.

"She... _what?"_

Oh yeah. Here it was.

Fuck.

Fuuuuuck.

"When we were...on the table...I caught some movement out of the corner of my eye," he explained, gesturing towards the glass double doors, and Kagome turned around before squealing and diving off the table, crouching down into a ball.

Seemed she forgot about those too.

He was glad it wasn't just him.

" _Oh...my...God!"_

"She didn't mean it!"

" _I need to get dressed! I have to call her! Why didn't you stop or do something?!"_

"I was kinda balls deep in you at the time…"

" _You still should have stopped!_ Oh my God how am I even going to explain this to her!"

Inuyasha crouched down, placing his hands on her shoulders as she began to reach for her clothes.

"Kagome...Look at me."

"I can't look at you, I need to get _dressed!_ "

"Kagome," he repeated, hooking a finger under her chin. "Look at me."

She sighed in frustration, but he had her attention.

"Kikyo...Look, I'm sorry if I ruined things for you working with her, but she seemed...understanding. And I don't regret what we just did. It was hot as hell, and we've been wanting to do that for the last five fuckin' years. Given where all of this happened...given _what_ happened...Look, it sucks...but what did you want me to do? Run after her cock swinging? 'Cause that wouldn't have given the poor woman a heart attack?"

"Probably not...she probably liked what she saw," she replied, and he smelled a twinge of jealousy on her.

"Probably," he agreed, his lips quirking up at the corner.

 _What!_ He didn't get where he was just 'cause he had some good pipes. He looked good, and he knew it. It wasn't _that_ conceited to agree with her!

...Right?

_Right?_

Right!

Fucking thank you, very fucking much!

"I'm sorry I didn't do more...Like chase after her with an erection so hard it could cut a diamond," he tried to joke, and he watched some of the stiffness leave her posture. "I couldn't leave you...I didn't want to ruin the moment, and...if I'm being completely honest, my brain wasn't functioning well enough to really do much about it anyways."

"She could ruin me, you know…"

"I don't think she has any intention of doing that…"

"She could black mail me…"

"With what proof? It's her word against _ours_. Look, let's get dressed, let's call her, and we'll figure this out together. We've been through worse…"

They had. Like the time a woman tried to claim he was the father of her kid.

First of all, he used a condom with her, like almost everyone else. If he didn't know them...he believed in the no glove no love rule.

_What?_

He didn't wanna catch anything, and he _definitely_ wasn't ready to deal with kids. Kagome...was different. He loved her, knew she didn't have anything, and he had seen her discreetly take her birth control before.

 _Anyways_ …Back to _that_ shit show...The kid didn't even look like him! Kagome had handled that flawlessly. Didn't judge him. Stood by him...listened to him stress and worry over it all...and he was gonna be by her side.

He got her into this mess...Him and his need to take her _right then...right there..._ Not that she was arguing at the time...

"Kags...Baby…" he soothed, kissing her forehead. "No matter what happens, you have me. Even if everyone leaves, you, you have me. I'm your biggest guy…"

"I'll say," she mused, her eyes landing on his cock, and he had to _force_ himself to keep from smirking.

"I'm not gonna leave you. I'm not gonna let her take you from me. Frankly...I think you're stressing over nothing. I think she was...honestly kind of impressed, and I don't think she's going to tell anyone."

"Maybe I can give her Jakutsko," she mused. "As a gesture of appreciation for keeping silent…He is a pain at times, but he would be good for her. Solid album sales...Or Naraku...I don't like it when he flirts with me anyways."

"And I can send her a little something too…If you think that would help...How much does a Birkin go for these days?"

"If you're sending _anyone_ a Birkin over this mess, it's going to be _me_ ," she countered, and he could hear a bit of humor in her words. She was becoming a bit more calm. He hadn't _totally_ fucked up.

"I'll give you whatever you want," he promised, gently placing a kiss to her forehead. "As long as you promise you'll still be mine in the morning," he continued, a bit nervously. He didn't want this to make her have second thoughts. He needed her like _air_.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, cupping his cheek. "Of course I will. Tomorrow morning," she murmured, kissing his lips. "And the morning after," she continued, kissing him again. "And the morning after...and the morning after that...and the morning after that…" she reassured him, kissing him again and again to emphasize her words.

"What about the morning after that?" he teased, the nervous knot in his chest easing slightly.

"And that one too," she promised.

He leaned down to press a lingering kiss to her lips before finally releasing her and allowing them to get dressed.

He couldn't help but sneak quick glances at her out of the corner of his eye. She slipped her breasts back into the cups of that sexy as hell bra - found her now slightly wrinkled wrap shirt and shrugged into it. She was walking art, and he loved watching her move.

Oh...That was a good line...He could remember that for another song…

When she looked around for her panties though…

He felt slight panic.

Fuck.

He forgot he ripped those.

When she found them, he had only managed to put his underwear and pants back on.

"Really Inuyasha?"

She was visibly peeved. Her hip was cocked to the side as she held her ruined lace panties in front of his face.

"You couldn't wait for me to just...take them off? You had to _rip_ them off? What am I supposed to wear now?"

"Nothing?"

She glared at him.

"Look...I couldn't wait, and you weren't exactly complaining when I did it—"

"—Hey!"

"—I'll buy you a new set, I swear! I actually did kinda like this one...I liked the roses…"

"Damn right you're buying me a new set...This was my lucky set!"

"...I'll say."

"Hey!"

"What! I'm just saying, you got lucky in them tonight, so it makes sense that they're your lucky panties!"

Her mouth opened and closed like she was a fish, but he knew better than to comment on it.

" _They're lucky because I feel confident in them you ass!_ I do better at meetings because I feel sexy!"

"Well, they were sexy! And you _did_ get lucky in them!"

"Oh my God," she groaned, rubbing her eyes with her hand, and he stooped down to scoop up his shirt and her pants.

"Look...I'll buy you three more sets if that will help. I just needed you too badly to wait, Kagome," he reasoned, handing her the pants he held. "I'd waited five years...I couldn't wait another thirty seconds. I needed you then and there...and I wanted to taste you so fucking badly," he murmured, and he smelled her scent spike again.

"You're lucky I love you, or else you'd be in serious trouble."

"Helps that I'm replacing them too, doesn't it?"

"Don't push it," she glared. "Now turn around. I need to use them to...clean up a little, and I'm _not_ walking down the halls sans pants to deal with this mess in the bathroom."

"...Or I can just help ya with that."

"Wha—"

He scooped her up and laid her back onto the table, spreading her legs and diving between them to lap at her folds.

"I-Inuya-sh-sha…"

God...He'd never get used to hearing his name like that from her. It sounded _so_ fucking good, and he wanted to take care of her. It was rude of him to have not done it before, really.

She was right. He had destroyed her underwear, and she wasn't going to walk bare assed down the hall to clean up. It was the gentlemanly thing to do...and his mama had raised him to be a gentleman, after all.

"Fuck!"

He smirked to himself as his tongue dipped between her folds, tasting their combined essence, and honestly? It might have sounded gross or whatever, but he _loved_ it. It was _them_. Proof that they had done something beautiful and wonderful and intimate and also...it was just plain sexy as hell knowing how she got like this to begin with.

And since he was a gentleman...and down here _already…_

His tongue circled her clit as her thighs clamped down around his head, and he chuckled making her grab his hair again.

"Y-you g-gotta st-stop do-oing this to m-me Y-ya-AH!"

Oh he fucking wasn't stopping. No fucking way in _hell_. Not when she looked like his fucking sex kitten, and was purring for him again...and now he wanted to hear her _scream_. That? That was fucking sexy as _hell_. He needed to be careful though...keep the other guy under control...Because he didn't think he could convince her to go for another round here after the Kikyo incident, and he really didn't want to spend the whole night here anyways.

He _was_ starting to get hungry.

For more than just her sublime pussy.

"Fuck! Yash!"

He could put aside his actual hunger though if it meant hearing her scream his name like that. It was more than worth it.

He continued to lap at her, cleaning her up from her third orgasm of the night as she came down from her high. Her chest was heaving, her face flushed, eyes pinched shut…

"Hey," he greeted when she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hey," she croaked.

"Better than cleaning up with your panties?" he smirked, and she chuckled.

"Much. Fuck Yash...I swear you're trying to kill me…"

"La petite mort, perhaps," he replied cockily, and she laughed, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Ah the French...La petite mort. It's an orgasm so fucking good, you black out. Or feel like you're going to.

"No joke...I feel like it almost happened this time."

"Almost...sounds like I have room for improvement then. Guess I should practice…" he mused, running his fingers up and down her lips again.

"Not right now you're not!" She squealed, snapping her legs shut and keeping his hand in place. His head rolled back onto his shoulders as he barked out a laugh, and she slid off the table to finish dressing.

He slipped back into his shirt and grabbed his leather jacket as she combed her fingers through her hair, trying to look a little presentable before they left.

"I should call Kikyo in the car," she decided as he swooped down to pick up her crinkled letter of resignation. He unfurled it and looked down at the words again.

"Tender my resignation...You know I'm gonna burn this thing when we get home."

"I'll help you," she replied, shouldering her purse as he shoved the letter into his back pants pocket. The thing could rot in hell for all he cared.

"Good - we'll make a fucking bonfire out of it."

"There's not enough of that letter to make a bonfire," she laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the room.

"I'm sure I can make an event out of it anyways. Have some shitty doodles of songs that should never see the light of day. I can just wipe them all out at once. Clean slate it."

"No! Keep them," Kagome begged as he guided her towards the elevators. "I love your doodles...It's like the conception of your music...they're perfect and beautiful..."

God he loved her.

"Just the letter then…" he promised, hitting the down button. "Just for you. I'm not letting you go anywhere, Kagome."

"Good...because I don't want to leave."

* * *

A/N:

40 fucking pages for the fucking slut queen on her fucking birthday. Enjoy the porn babe! There's more to cum. Eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe. The rest is mine.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagome slipped into the back of the car the company had sent Inuyasha for the meeting. She loved him, but he could be a real diva sometimes. He refused to drive himself when he was in LA. Something about road rage in the city with the worst traffic known to man. It was better if he _wasn't_ the one behind the wheel...and honestly...right now...that was just fine with her.

She wanted him by her side when she did this...and she knew she would feel better if all of his focus was on her, rather than the road.

She put her purse down next to her, rifling through it to find her phone as he sat down across from her, asking the driver to put up the privacy screen.

She loved that she didn't even have to ask him to do it. He just... _did_. It was one of the reasons she had come to love him over the years. He just seemed to know what she needed without her even asking him for it.

Yeah...he _was_ a diva...and a man whore...but he was also a total sweetheart with a heart of gold if he let you see it. And he let her see it all the time.

She shot him an appreciative smile in response, and he reached out to gently place his hand on her knee, lovingly rubbing the cap with his thumb.

It was a silent gesture that told her he was here for her, and that it would be fine. They'd deal with it together, the same as they always had.

Kagome pulled out her phone from her purse and looked at the screen. She only had one text on it...and unsurprisingly, it was from Kikyo.

" _I'm going to head out - I'll see you back at the office!"_

Simple.

Unassuming.

So why did she feel her heart drop to the pit of her stomach?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha pressed, and she looked up into his amber eyes.

Those beautiful, burning amber eyes…

It wasn't fair for him to be this attractive.

She couldn't bring herself to tell him. Instead, she just flipped the phone around so he could look at it himself.

"That doesn't sound bad," he mused, and she bit the inside of her lip.

"Maybe...Maybe not...I think I should still call her tonight though...Just...Clear the air?"

"If that's what you want," he replied slowly, and she nodded her head, unlocking the phone and pulling up Kikyo's contact.

"I think...I'll feel better if I do. So I know where I stand in this mess…"

"...Ok."

She could tell he wanted to argue with her about it. No, it technically wasn't a mess... _yet..._ but she wanted to keep it that way, and she needed to remain calm.

She hit the call button and placed the phone on speaker as the car exited the garage, hitting the streets of downtown LA.

She could feel her heart racing in her throat as it rang, and he squeezed her knee, his eyes never leaving her face as she nervously chewed her lip. She could stare down big wig music execs and come away with everything she wanted in a deal...but confront her co-worker about seeing her fucking her client?

Oh boy.

She was nothing short of a ball of nerves.

" _Hello?"_

"Kikyo...Hi…" she breathed, placing her hand over Inuyasha's.

" _Kagome...Hi...How...Did Inuyasha take the news well?"_

Kikyo was just as nervous as she was, wasn't she?

While they were technically on the same level at work, Kagome had been in the game longer. She had more street cred and a better reputation. Kikyo was greener. Kagome had bigger clients. Kikyo has some good, but smaller names.

Inuyasha was supposed to be her chance at the big leagues...and she was taking that from her.

She could understand why the woman felt some trepidation. Hell. She was feeling it herself.

"Not well, at first...But, that's not entirely why I'm calling…"

Kikyo sighed on the other end of the phone. They both knew what was coming. It was better to just rip off the bandaid.

"Kikyo-"

" _-I'm not going to tell anyone, Kagome. What you do with off the clock is...well...it's not my business. It's no one's business but yours."_

"It...never happened before," Kagome confessed in a whisper, pinching her eyes shut. She didn't know why, but she felt like she owed Kikyo _some_ sort of explanation. She didn't get where she was in her career by being a whore either! She worked _hard_...had _battled_ for respect in this industry, and if Kikyo thought that she got to where she was today by opening her legs…

"Tonight was the first time. It...It just happened, Kikyo."

" _You don't need to justify it to me, Kagome,"_ she promised. _"I don't need to know what happened in there."_

"Kikyo…"

" _You were leaving because you love him, weren't you?"_

Her breath caught in her throat.

"H-how did you…?"

" _Anyone who had eyes could see it, Kagome. You gave him the majority of your time...worked the hardest for him...and when he walked into a room, you should have seen the way you looked at him. You would have been blind to not see it."_

They had been.

So completely and entirely fucking blind.

"Yeah," she sighed, glancing up into Inuyasha's honeyed orbs. "I really do Kikyo...and...before... _that_ happened, I told him and we...well-"

" _-I...get the picture,"_ Kikyo interrupted. _"You...aren't leaving him, are you? As his manager, I mean."_

She was a smart girl.

"I'm not," she whispered, and Kikyo sighed into the phone.

" _Yeah...I figured...Damn...I was kind of looking forward to working with him…"_

"I'd like to offer you someone else instead. As an apology, and also...a thank you for forgetting what happened tonight?" she offered hopefully, worrying her lip when she only heard silence on the other end of the phone. Inuyasha squeezed her knee cap and mouthed _"Birkin"_ to her. He knew how to make her feel better...always did. She just smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

" _Who were you thinking of?"_ Kikyo asked hesitantly, and Kagome smiled. They were back on track.

"I was thinking of Jakutsko or Naraku? Both are soli-"

" _Naraku?"_ she pressed excitedly, and Kagome beamed inside. She _knew_ Naraku was a good call...Or at least one that would get Kikyo to perk up. She swore she had a bit of a crush on the man.

"He's yours if you want him - no take backs, I swear…"

" _Is Miroku going to be ok with this?"_ Kikyo pressed, talking about the owner of their company.

"I...will work on sweet-talking him. If you want Naraku, he's yours."

She was pretty sure Naraku wouldn't mind switching to Kikyo anyways. They looked a _lot_ alike...to the point where they were accidentally confused from time to time.

" _Yeah - I want him. Thanks, Kagome."_

She could hear the smile in the other woman's voice, and it felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest.

"You're welcome Kikyo, and thank you for your... _discretion._ "

" _Of course. I don't want to get in the way of that. I'm happy for you. Really…"_

Kagome believed it too.

" _So um...Was it good? I gotta know...It looked_ really _good."_

Kagome turned bright red, and looked away from Inuyasha's _very_ expectant face. Of course _he_ wanted to know the answer to that.

"It was probably as good as it looked," she mumbled, and Kikyo giggled into the phone while Inuyasha pouted.

" _Cop out,"_ he mouthed, and Kagome waved a hand at him, trying to get him to stop. She turned and looked out the window, watching the city lights as they drove, trying to ignore him.

" _You're a lucky woman then, Kagome,"_ Kikyo giggled, and Kagome couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah - I am. I'll see you in the office on Monday? We'll work on making everything official with Naraku?"

" _Yeah...sounds good...Have a good weekend, Kagome."_

She could almost hear the smirk in the other woman's voice, and she felt her already hot cheeks get hotter.

"Thanks...You too…"

She hung up and pointedly avoided looking at Inuyasha.

"So…" he began and she knew she was screwed. "Wasn't gonna answer how good it was, were ya?"

"Nope!"

He did _not_ need to know that he had been the best she had ever had. While she hadn't been through nearly as many partners as Inuyasha had been over the last five years...Hojo and Akitoko hadn't even come close. They hadn't even compared. The only one who had ever held a candle to him was Kouga…

...Even then though...as much as she liked the man...as much as she even considered sticking with him for the long haul, she knew she couldn't do that. Not when she wanted someone else, and it wasn't fair to Kouga either. He deserved to be with someone who loved him as much as she loved Inuyasha…

He had that now too. He was engaged to a cute little red-headed wolf demon. She couldn't remember her name right now though...not that it was important...And even _he_ hadn't rocked her world as much as Inuyasha had that night. No pun intended.

"Well...if you wanted to tell _me,_ ya can...ya know…"

"Is that your way of asking if you... _satisfied_ me?"

"Well you don't have to make it sound like wanting to know is a bad thing," he replied indignantly, running his hands through his shaggy hair. "I mean if you _didn't_ like something, maybe I could work on it for next time," he mumbled, a blush rising on his cheeks.

He was really worried that he didn't make her see god? _Three damn times?_

"The only thing I didn't really like, was the fact that Kikyo walked in on us," she reassured him, taking his hand. "And that you wouldn't…" She snapped her mouth shut, suddenly regretting starting that.

He had got to taste her. _A lot_. She was a little disappointed that she hadn't had a chance to explore _him_ …

She only really got to touch him a little before he went all alpha dog on her and...ok. Yes. She had _really_ enjoyed it, but also…

Dammit! She wanted to play too! She wanted to enact all of her fantasies on him too!

"I wouldn't...what?" he pressed, leaning forward, cupping her cheek and making her look at him. "Kagome...Did you want me to rim you? Because I'm not _against_ it…"

"What? No! That's not what I was going to say at all!"

"Well then what is it! And...I'm really not against...um...the rimming…" he blushed, and a part of her was telling her to shut up and let him. If he was offering, shouldn't she say yes to trying it at least once?

"Why don't we try a few of the...basics...before you start pulling that out," she said instead, and she choked at the slight disappointment on his face. "Not that...I'm against it either...eventually...for...either of us," she squeaked.

"Well...then...what _were_ ya gonna say?" he pressed, looking only marginally relieved.

"I was just...going to say...That...I…" why was this so hard to say? She had just agreed to _rim jobs eventually_. "I wanted to touch you more and I couldn't."

_There! Was that so hard Kagome?!_

"...Really?"

She jerkily nodded her head, unsure why she was suddenly feeling so shy...like he hadn't just fucked her against a floor to ceiling window in a boardroom. Maybe it was because...it was just them now. The passion hazing her judgment was gone, and she wasn't blinded by her overwhelming _need_ for him.

She could act a bit more like the rational adult she normally was.

Inuyasha's hand slid from her knee up her thigh, his thumb gently stroking her and she looked up into his eyes. They looked like molten lava, and it made her spine tingle.

"If that's all...we can fix that right now if you'd like."

Her eyes widened at the implication.

"A-are you asking for road head?"

"Don't I have to be behind the wheel for it to count as road head?"

" _Inuyasha!"_

" _What!_ You're the one who called it that! I'm just trying to get the semantics of it all right!"

"I…" What did she even say to that…If she was being honest, the idea was actually...somewhat appealing. But after Kikyo...She really didn't want to get caught. Again. "People will see…"

"Is that all you're afraid of," he pressed, cupping her face with both of his hands.

" _All I'm afraid of?! After what just happened with Kikyo?!"_

"You have nothing to worry about," he promised, jutting his head out to the side to point towards the windows. "The windows are too tinted for anyone to see in. Only we can see out."

If that was the case…

No!

No Kagome…

Don't let the silver-tongued, silver-haired man sweet talk you into car sex!

...It was highly appealing though. Semi-public sex...Where they could see everyone but no one knew what was happening in the car...People pretending not to peer in when they came to a red light because they were curious to know who was in here...They would have no idea that his cock would be down her throat…

_No!_

Do _not_ get turned on by the idea!

She had already cum three times! Since when was she this insatiable?

"You swear they won't be able to see us? What about the driver? Can't he hear?"

"Hey! My girlfriend and I are gonna have sex back here! That ok with you?" Inuyasha yelled up to the driver, and she turned bright red.

" _Inuyasha!"_

"Well, he didn't respond!"

"He probably wants a show!"

"...Can you blame him? This traffic is horrible, and you're _incredibly_ sexy."

"Inuyasha!" she hissed before burying her face in her hands.

"Hey...I can wait until we get back to my place too…" he reassured her. "I'm not exactly hard up at the moment," he shrugged, but she could also tell that he was really into the idea of doing something right now. Probably for the same reasons as her - the thought of exploring intimacy with him while surrounded by unsuspecting people...

Another shiver of excitement and desire ran through her and she clenched her thighs together in an attempt to ease some of the ache she was starting to feel. She could ride him...and no one would even know what she was doing to him...

What happened to sane, rational Kagome?

...What happened to exciting, spontaneous Kagome?

Exciting, spontaneous didn't mean semi-public sex!

It could though…

Ugh!

She needed these angels and devils to stop warring on her shoulders…

She slid from her seat to sit beside him snuggling into his side, and he instantly responded, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey," he greeted, kissing the top of her head. "You can do whatever you want, whenever you want - I'm yours," he murmured into her hair.

How did she get so lucky? She loved him so much...He was willing to do anything for her.

Like for her brother's eighteenth birthday. Souta had made it very clear over the years that he loved Inuyasha - his music, and him as a person. She had casually mentioned that she was going to go back home for his big birthday, and Inuyasha had not only volunteered to go with her...not only volunteered to spend time with her family...not only taught her brother to play guitar...but had also thrown him a party with her mother's help for him and all of his close friends. One that he performed at, just for him.

That had been such a sweet, touching weekend…

She remembered waking up one morning and seeing the two of them on the couch, still in their pajamas. Inuyasha had one of his guitars on his lap...and her brother had the one Inuyasha had given him on his. She had just poured herself a cup of coffee from the kitchen, and paused to watch them together as she leaned against the doorway, allowing the heat penetrating the ceramic to warm her hands.

" _Hey, that's pretty good,"_ Inuyasha praised, running his ring ladened fingers through his shaggy hair. The sleeve of his shirt fell back, just exposing his new tattoo on his arm. It was his only tattoo that she was aware of at the time - and had proven tonight that it was still his only tattoo - and he had gotten it a few weeks before. One that she had absently drawn on him. _"Run that scale again in reverse now."_

She watched as Souta did as instructed, and a warm smile spread across her face when Inuyasha called him a natural.

" _Wanna hear something I'm working on now?"_ He asked, knowing darn well that her brother did. _"It still needs a lot of work...but…Maybe you can give me some feedback?"_

" _Yeah!"_

Inuyasha smiled and rolled his shoulders before thumbing his pick across the strings of his guitar.

" _The moment I first saw you, I was in over my head_

_Cinnamon that pulled me in_

_You're the dream that made me fall_

_And I wish I could pretend and that I could walk away_

_But I'm drowning and I don't even care_

_Could this be forever? Are you my forever?_

_Your cinnamon is bittersweet_

_You bruise my heart then take me in_

_I can't escape your gravity_

_I'm helpless and I want to be_

_And I'm stupid 'cause I want more than you can give_

_But I'm standing close beside you cause that 's the only way to live_

_I breathe you in and breathe you out_

_Your sweetness is a balm to me_

_When the whole world's on fire_

_How can I help but stay with you?_

_Your cinnamon is bittersweet_

_You bruise my heart then take me in_

_I can't escape your gravity_

_I'm helpless and I want to be_

_You push me pull me throw me down with just a look_

_Those eyes have heat that burn_

_I understand that even when I run_

_there is nowhere else I'm running to but back to you_

_The warm spice of your breath is all the air I need_

_I'm greedy for you baby, I can never get enough_

_Before I met you I was asleep_

_Barely breathing and I wonder_

_Was it fate that we should meet_

_Baby girl you are the only thing I need."_

It was beautiful, and the first time she had ever heard _"Cinnamon"_. It had changed a lot since then - lines scrapped or re-written - but she remembered hearing Souta's excitement over the song...While she just wished she could be the one it was about. She had never seen him work harder on a piece. It was like it was his baby...and for two years, she would catch him absently working on it or humming it.

In _that_ moment though, it was him and her brother, sharing in the joy of music together...and that meant the world to her. To see their happiness and joy...see them getting along together...See him doing something for him just because...

"Let's talk dinner instead," Inuyasha encouraged, pulling her out of her memories and back into the here and now. "What are you in the mood for?"

"You."

She looked up at him, at his raised eyebrows and the surprised lines in his face as she leaned up and kissed him again.

God, she didn't know what it was about wandering down memory lane...but there was something about that when combined with her earlier desires that made her want him.

Right here. Right now. In this damn car...in the middle of downtown LA.

Kagome took charge, setting the pace this time. Sweet and slow...she wanted to fan the flames of desire in them...take their time a bit more compared to last time. When she pulled his lower lip between her teeth, his hands wove his fingers into her hair. They gently rubbed her scalp, massaging it and she felt herself moan into his mouth in response. God, it felt so good...

She pulled away to breathe for a second, the tip of her nose gently brushing against his and his cheek as she tried to get her world to stop spinning for a moment. They had barely begun, and already her blood was on fire. She returned to him a moment later, her hands sliding up to his shoulders, and her fingers curled into the fabric of his deep red shirt.

"Yash," she moaned against his lips as she gently pushed him down onto the seat, their limbs curling off to the sides and into the air to accommodate the length of their bodies in the small space.

"Mmm?" he replied, reclaiming her lips as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You're really going to let me take control this time?" she asked between lazy, sweet kisses, and he sighed in contentment.

"Best as I can," he replied, nipping her bottom lip. "Might take a little effort though."

"I can work with that," she purred, slipping her tongue into his mouth, and he instantly responded, allowing her to take the lead, but still eagerly participating. God she loved kissing him. It felt so surreal...Like this was all a giant dream she was having. Like it was last night, and she was dreading what she knew she had to do today...and this was just a dream. Her sub-consciousness trying to reassure her that everything would be fine...that maybe she really could have everything she had ever wanted.

She pulled away from him to look down at his face with hazy, hooded eyes, and he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Is this real, Yash?"

His eyes softened considerably as his thumb stroked her cheek.

"Of course it is...I think it is..."

"I'm not dreaming? We're really here right now?"

"If we're dreaming, I never want to wake up…"

She leaned back down to kiss him again, allowing it to grow in intensity until she could feel liquid fire pumping through her veins and an unmistakable ache between her legs. She shifted a little to try and ease her need just a bit, and Inuyasha thrust up into her.

Her friend from earlier had returned...and a shiver ran down her spine at the thought that she could actually play with him this time…

She pulled away from Inuyasha and slithered to the floor as best she could - it was _not_ graceful by _any_ means - and looked up at him expectantly.

"Sit up," she demanded, and she watched as he did just as she had commanded. "Take your pants off."

He smirked, but his fingers worked his button and fly open so he could shove them and his boxer briefs down his legs, and his cock sprung free with an almost proud bounce. She bit her lip as she stared at it for a moment, and Inuyasha reached down to kiss her again.

"Remember...I can wait until we get back if you change your mind," he reassured, mistaking her lack of action for hesitation instead of her desire to just... _look_ at him for a moment.

"No way in hell," she breathed against his lips, pushing him back against the leather of the seat.

He smirked down at her, and she ran her hands up and down his thighs. God his cock was so mouth-watering. She had never thought that about a dick before, but...damn. It wasn't overly veiny...was a nice thickness...and the maintenance...She certainly appreciated the hardwood floors, especially since his balls didn't look like a turkey neck.

"You ok?" he asked nervously, and she realized that she had just been... _staring_ at him for a while now. Poor guy was probably losing his damn mind.

"More than," she reassured, leaning forward to kiss his thigh. "Just thinking about how pretty your dick is."

"P-pretty?" he sputtered in slight indignation, and she giggled at his reaction.

"Sexy?"

"I'll take that over _pretty_!"

"It's a compliment!"

" _Is it?"_

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward to lick him from balls to tip, and his head rolled back.

"God," he murmured, running his hands over his eyes.

"Yes," she replied, doing it again, and his thighs trembled. "It is."

"Kags...You're killing me…"

"That's a shame, because we haven't even started yet…"

She moved away from his cock to run her tongue and lips up his thigh, pressing wet kisses and firm nips to his skin. Little sounds of appreciation filled the small cavity of the car as she teased him. She took the tip of his cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, and his head rolled back again.

"Fuck!"

"Not too loud!" she reprimanded, swirling the tip of her tongue over his slit. "Don't want to find out how much the driver is just humoring us right now…"

"Kagome…" he whined, biting down onto his lip when she took more of him into her mouth, running her tongue up and down him. "Fuck…"

So he liked what she was doing, huh?

She liked it too...and she loved that she was drawing this kind of reaction from him. She felt like she was in complete control, and she loved it. Inuyasha parted his thighs further for her, grasping his knees with his hands as he bit his lip, his eyes squinted shut in complete pleasure as she began to increase the pressure in her mouth, sucking him harder and beginning to bob over him. She could taste little beads of precum dribbling out from the tip of his cock.

It was salty and bitter and she loved it. This was _Inuyasha_. How could she not?

She ran her tongue over it, lapping up what she could, and she could tell that he was doing everything in his power to keep from pushing her head down further onto his cock. A part of her appreciated his efforts. A part of her wanted him to let go and wanted him to fuck her throat.

Instead, she settled for just cupping his balls in one hand, while the other pumped the base of her shaft. The sound he made when she did that...If she didn't have a mouth full of his cock, she probably would have smirked.

She continued to work him - pumping, sucking, massaging...He was getting close. She could feel it in the way his sack was beginning to tighten. Hear it in the way his voice was shifting and changing octaves. Her name was becoming less and less easy to understand.

"K-Ka...Kag..."

The car rolled to a stop, and she pulled away from him, glancing up to see where they were. They were still in the middle of downtown LA, and a group of people was waiting at the crosswalk for the light to change.

A few of them were looking right at her as they tried to subtly peer into the car, but they didn't know it.

She clenched her thighs together at the thought that strangers would be able to see them - Inuyasha with his dick out and her on her knees - if the windows weren't tinted. Her core was practically throbbing at the thought. Kagome locked eyes with one of those strangers, not that the woman knew it, and held her gaze. Kagome wanted to pretend for a second that this woman could see everything she was about to do.

Everything.

Kagome placed her hands on Inuyasha's thighs, making sure that they would remain parted as she opened her mouth and took him into the back of her throat. Her eyes never once left the woman's. She would have been so jealous if she knew what she was doing. Who her mouth was wrapped around. Whose love she held. Who she loved in turn.

God, it was exhilarating! She had never done something this salacious before in her life! Something this risky! She had always been a good girl...Followed the rules...The most risque place she had ever had sex before was on the couch. This was something else.

Inuyasha was bringing out a new side of her.

He was turning her into his little sex kitten.

And she fucking loved it.

" _Fuck!"_

She smirked.

She loved making him this helpless and needy in turn too.

_Her._

Kagome Higurashi.

Not some random groupie or model.

It was _her_. And he was _begging_ her to not stop.

She softly hummed around his hard cock, and his head thrashed to the side. His hands left his knees and ran through his hair. His eyes kept fluttering open and shut...as if he wanted to watch her but lacked the ability to do it.

"C-close…"

She pulled away from him with a loud, wet pop and he whimpered, looking at her with distraught eyes as the heat of her mouth left him.

"K-Kagome…"

She sat up on the seat across from him and raised her hips as her fingers began undoing her pants.

"Sorry Yash…" she apologized, a sheepish smile tugging at her lips. She just couldn't take it anymore! "I want to ride you too badly…"

"Fuck Kitten…" he rumbled, helping her tug her pants off. "That all ya wanted?"

"I want a lot more than to ride you," she purred, pushing his shoulders back into the car's seat. "But I'll settle for just that right now."

He raised an inquisitive brow and opened his mouth to probably make some smart ass reply, but she didn't let him. Instead, she shoved her tongue down his throat as she placed her knees on either side of his thighs. Kagome reached between their bodies, taking his cock and rubbing it up and down her pussy lips, coating it in her juices.

"Feel how wet I am for you Baby?" she breathed against his lips when she released him.

"Fuck yeah I do Kitten," he growled, and she bit her lip as the vibrations from his chest ran through her body.

Slowly, she sank onto his shaft. Her head rolled back onto her shoulders as he stretched her - filled her. She never felt more complete than when he was in her, and _god_ she loved the feeling of him in her. Nothing had ever felt this good before...Was it possible to become addicted to the feeling of a man's cock inside you? A part of her felt like it was.

Another part of her was dying to find out.

Slowly, she began moving over him, readjusting her knees to help her thighs and keep them from cramping up. If she could have stretched before this, she would have. It wasn't exactly possible for her to tell him to hold onto his erection for ten minutes while she ran through some quick yoga moves…

This wasn't bad though. Especially when she started playing around with the angles. Every slide of her body against his...every time she sunk back down onto his cock...It sent shock waves of pleasure running through her body, and she was doing her best to hold on. So was he by the looks of it.

He was biting his lip so hard she was worried he was going to draw blood. She saw city lights reflecting off of the fang poking out of his mouth...and she suddenly wanted to feel that fang against her skin. Wanted to feel his claws fingers touching her as she fucked him.

The car rolled to another stop, and she heard laughter outside, drawing her attention back to the fact that they were in public.

"If only they knew what we were doing," she panted, placing a hand on his and guiding it to her wet opening. It didn't take more than that for him to get the idea, and his fingers began rubbing her clit again.

"Why don't you tell them, Kitten," he demanded, thrusting up into her. He was done letting her have _all_ of the fun. "W-why don't you s-scream so they kn-know?" he panted, his hips colliding with hers as he made a particularly sharp thrust upwards with his hips. She felt her whole body arch as his claws lightly scraped against her clit. "Why d-don't you tell them I'm f-fucking you right n-now? Tell them h-how much you l-love my c-cock baby."

"Yash," she panted, her fingers digging into his shoulders as her head rolled onto her shoulders.

"T-tell them, Baby - make them hear it. S-scream my name, Kitten."

"Inuyasha," she panted, and she felt a hand tug her shirt open. Her breasts were suddenly out, bouncing in time with their hips as they thrust together. Then, his lips were on her. His tongue and teeth roughly pulling at her and her nails dug deep red crescents into his shoulders.

It was exhilarating. She could feel the coil within her tighten as her body all but _sang_ for him, begging him for more.

He pulled away from her with a moan, shakily purring, "It's turning you on, isn't it K-kagome? The thought that they c-could hear you? The thought that maybe these w-win-dows aren't as d-dark as you think they are."

"Yash," she panted, feeling the coil within her tighten. She could feel her body yearning to let go...she was so close...

"You like that, d-don't you? You w-want them to know you're f-fucking me right n-now. You w-want them to w-watch you. W-want them to l-look at your t-tits. See your t-tight little n-nipples. Want them to s-see your p-pussy swallo-wing my c-cock…"

"Yasha…C-close..."

"S-same, Kitten…" he moaned, his head rolling back for a second as his eyes drifted shut. She watched him bite his lip, and all she could think was that he had never looked sexier, and she had never - _never_ \- seen a more desirable sight in her life. She felt his fingers moving between them still, giving her clit a hard flick as the car started moving again.

She wanted to tell him how badly she needed to let go...wanted to tell him how _good_ it was...but she couldn't say much of anything right now. She suspected he knew it too. Kagome felt his hand on the back of her head, pulling it forward as his lips crashed into hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She was burning alive already...and this was all she needed to send her over the edge.

She cried out her release into the cabin of the car, her voice echoing around them as the walls of her pussy trembled around him. She milked his orgasm from him, and his voice joined hers as he roared his release. It was the most sensual of duets, and when her orgasm subsided, her body slumped forward.

"Kags…" he panted into her ear, a blissful, sated smile on his lips. "Fucking hell…I should let you be in charge more often."

She let out an exhausted chuckle, letting him lay her down onto the set as he moved off it.

"Yash?" she lazily questioned as he parted her legs.

"Just cleaning up," he soothed, and she willingly relaxed against the back seat. She felt his tongue dart out, lapping at her as he had before, and she sighed in contentment.

"You're going to spoil me if you do that every time you cum in me…"

"Gotta make sure it's worth it for you too...I'm not opposed to cuming other places too though," he smirked - his eyes positively devilish as he looked up at her.

"Oh I'm sure," she mused, squealing when he zeroed in on her clit again. "Inuyasha!"

He innocently looked up at her, his tongue still swirling around it.

"Don't give me that look! I can't again...Please?"

He pulled away with a slightly disappointed pout and raised himself on his arms and knees until he was almost eye level with her.

"Promise I can do it again soon?" His voice was husky and sent shivers up and down her spine.

"As soon as you want...after I get a break...God Inuyasha…"

Fuck...She was exhausted after that…

"Does that mean you liked it?"

"Yeah," she chuckled, running her hands over her face. "I liked it."

He smirked and ungracefully tugged his pants back on, joining her on the seat again. He gathered her up into his arms, his hand coming to absently cup her exposed breast, his thumb skimming her nipple. A shiver ran up her spine, and she buried her face into the side of his neck, gently nipping him.

"Behave yourself," she reprimanded, wrangling her breast away from him before pulling away to resituate her own clothing.

"How can I when you look so good," he smirked, and she rolled her eyes. "Really though...Was it good?"

She paused struggling to pull her pants back on, her back in a weird arch against the seat, and looked at him.

"You're questioning it huh?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing that I want to make sure that you're satisfied," he mumbled, and she smiled as she finished tugging on her pants, her shirt still wide open.

"Hey," she soothed, cupping his cheek and making him look at her. "It wasn't good."

The look of panic and absolute horror that filled his face almost made her laugh.

"It was amazing."

His annoyance _did_.

"It's not funny," he grumbled, lightly shoving her shoulder and crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's a _little_ funny," she giggled, closing her shirt. "Yash...You have nothing to worry about, I promise. It was…" she sighed, a lazy smile spreading across her lips. "It was some of the best I've had."

That seemed to help smooth over his ruffled feathers.

At least a little.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she promised as he swept her back into his arms.

"Good," he sighed, kissing the top of her head. "Only some of the best though? So there's still some room for improvement huh?"

"Oh my _God!_ I think you're obsessed!" Kagome laughed, allowing him to take her hand and kiss her knuckles.

"With wanting my girlfriend to have mind-numbingly amazing sex? You make that sound like a bad thing…"

She just shook her head, biting her lip. That was the second time he had called her his girlfriend…

"Am I?" she blushed sweetly, tucking a strand of her wild hair behind her ear.

"Are you what?"

"Your...girlfriend," she mumbled shyly, both nervous and excited for the answer.

"So long as you want to be," he breathed, kissing her knuckles again. "Do you want to be?"

She couldn't even find the words. All she could do was nod her head, chewing on the inside of her lip.

"Yeah," she finally said. "I do."

His smile was radiant.

"Hold on," he murmured, looking around for his phone, which had fallen to the floor of the car. He picked it up and flipped it to selfie mode.

"Yash?" she pressed curiously, not sure what he was about to do.

"Hold on," he murmured, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles as he snapped a photo.

"What's that for?" she pressed when he started playing with his phone again.

"Nothing too exciting," he shrugged dismissively, and she found herself narrowing her eyes.

"Bullshit."

"Kagome Higurashi...Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Suck your dick with it too," she shot back, making a swipe for his phone, but he raised it out of her reach, fingers and thumbs still working on whatever it was.

"My God! I wonder what she would say if she heard you say that!"

"What took you so long?"

He snorted.

"Yash...what are you doing and why are you being so weird and secretive about it?"

"Just give me a minute woman! I'll show you in a second!" he reprimanded before lowering the phone but still keeping it close to his collarbone.

"I didn't do it yet," he began, making the hairs on the back of her neck raise.

"Didn't do _what_ yet…"

He handed her the phone and she looked at the screen. It was the photo he had just taken, in an unpublished Instagram post, captured _"Are you my forever? 'Cause that's how it feels to me."_

He was publicly declaring himself off the market, quoting the song he had written for her.

"Press the button and it's official to the world. They don't have to know it's you. Just that I've found someone."

"Yash…" she breathed looking from his phone back up at the eyes that refused to meet hers.

"I'm yours, Kagome. For as long as you want me, however, you want me. I love you, and I'm not afraid to let the world know that someone has stolen my heart."

He glanced back into her eyes, and she saw the truth of his words reflecting out from them...and she also saw the nervousness. He wanted her...but he also was afraid still that maybe he wanted her more than she wanted him.

Fat fucking chance.

Kagome hit the post button and switched his phone onto do not disturb as the post went live not only on Instagram but Twitter and Facebook as well.

The world was about to freak out...and her heart was thrumming in her throat as she tried to wrap her mind around everything that had just happened in the last two hours. Her life had just been completely turned upside down…

...and she fucking loved it.

"Yash…" she breathed as he leaned down to give her a sweet, lingering kiss. She sighed against his lips when he pulled away, and a wry smile tugged at hers.

"I'm gonna have a hell of a day tomorrow dealing with this, you know. Miroku is going to complain that I didn't time it better."

"Fuck Miroku."

"Rather fuck you," she murmured and he moaned, leaning down to nip at her bottom lip.

"Thought you needed a break?"

"Oh I do," she laughed, pulling away from him and running her fingers through her hair. "I'm pretty sure you fucked me into next week."

"Well, that's a pity...I wanted to fuck you more this week still…"

"Only if you behave."

He hooked a finger under her chin, making her look him straight in the eye.

"Behaving takes all the fun out of fucking," he murmured, his eyes suddenly dark again.

She bit her lip.

"God you need to stop doing that if you really do want a break..."

"Doing what," she whispered, the heat of his eyes making her entire body flush.

"Looking so damn sexy and fuckable."

The car rolled to a stop, making them glance out the window. They were finally getting close to his apartment building.

"W-we should talk about dinner since we already had dessert."

"I'll say…" he murmured, kissing her lips again. "What are you _actually_ in the mood for this time?"

"Chinese? Sushi? Pizza? Greek? Italian?"

"So...everything?"

"I didn't say Thai! Or Mexican!"

"May as well have," he smirked and she lightly smacked the back of her hand against his shoulder.

"Fine! Well, what do you want?"

He gave her a long hard look before playing around on his phone and telling her it was ordered.

"Didn't wanna run it past me?"

"Consider it a surprise."

"How do you know I'll like it," she pressed as the car rolled up in front of his building.

"You'll like it."

"You sound rather sure of yourself," she shot back, raising a perfectly shaped brow.

"That's 'cause I know you, Kagome."

He opened the car door as she scrambled to gather her purse, his words not settling in her brain until he had closed the door again.

" _That's 'cause I know you, Kagome."_

He did...didn't he?

And she knew him too…

"Yeah. You do. Take me home, Yash?" she smiled sweetly, as he took her hand, their fingers intertwining.

"With pleasure."

* * *

A/N:

.....Would you believe me if I told you I'm STILL not done with this?

I just gotta write it first. 

Lyrics by Mama Bear!!! Written for this story and used with permission! 


End file.
